


I Believe You Promised Me

by Mcusekat



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, Fluff, Getting Together, Injury, M/M, Mentions of Blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 17:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5792692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mcusekat/pseuds/Mcusekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack has a crush on the resident British lad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Believe You Promised Me

   Gavin was an affectionate guy. Flirting was a second language to him, and it often meant nothing but that he was comfortable enough with the receiver to do so. When he was drunk his flirting was magnified.

  Thus, when the crew went out to the bar post-heist and Gavin sidled up to him with a glint in his eye, Jack didn't think much of it.

  “He-ey Jack,” he said, flashing that brilliant grin of his.

  Jack wasn't completely sober either, but Gavin was beyond drunk at this point.

  “Hey Gav,” he said.

  “You look very nice tonight. You look good in green. Not many people do, but you do.” He plucked at Jack’s sleeve then smoothed the fabric back down with his hand.

  “Thank you,” Jack said. “You look well too.”

  Gavin always looked good. The lad was all long, tanned limbs and green eyes. Jack had to physically restrain himself to keep himself from looking the lad up. The lad hadn't granted him the same courtesy.

  Gavin grinned wider. “Lovely Jack,” he said, then rested his head against Jack's shoulder. “You’re bloody top Jack. Bloody top.”

  “Where’s everyone else?” Jack asked, changing the subject.

  “You know,” Gavin said with a vague wave of his hand. His drink sloshed over his hand as he did so. “We should go for bevs sometime.”

  Jack frowned. “Sure,” he said. The lad wouldn't remember this tomorrow if the pint of vodka in his hand was any indication, so he decided to humor the lad.

  “Really?” Gavin said, grinning. “Brilliant! You like bourbon don't you?”

  Just as he said that, Michael appeared in front of their table. “Gavin! Been lookin’ for you. Fuckin' bartender cut me off so I'm bouncin’. Geoff’s staying, probably not for much later. Found a date,” Michael said with a smirk, nudging Gavin in the ribs as he did so.

  Gavin made to follow Michael, but stopped when Jack didn't budge. “Come with us,” he urged. “Please?”

  Jack hesitated, but when Gavin offered his hand Jack couldn't _not_ take it.

  He swallowed down the last of his drink and let Gavin lead him away from the table.

~

  When Gavin joined the crew, Jack thought they were polar opposites. The kid was gaudy; he didn't own his own car but his entire wardrobe probably cost more than their Vinewood penthouse.

  As time passed, as Gavin grew more comfortable with the crew, he started to realize it was an act. The real Gavin was a klutz, loved his friends fiercly, and had a soft spot for animals, but cats in particular.

  He also liked cameras, Jack discovered. Jack was the only one who he could talk to about it, as he was the only one who knew what he was talking about, so they hit it off on that.

  Seeing Gavin ramble at him about his passion was what made Jack fall in love with him. That glint in his eye, the way he gesticulated with his hands to emphasis his point. He was brilliant, but one wouldn't know just from looking at him. He could talk for hours about a subject he cared about, and his arguments were always well thought out and articulate. It was a stark dichotomy from the front he put on.

  However, Gavin was closer with nearly everyone else than him.

~

  A week after the bar they were on a job, a negotiation. It was Jack and Gavin meeting a man at a diner to discuss terms for a partnership. Standard stuff, Gavin and Jack had done it a thousand times each.

  The man was the leader of an up and coming crew that dealt in clean up. He was obviously uneasy with the terms; he wanted half a million from each member every time they were used, but was talked down to ten thousand.

  The man was fast. Jack barely had time to process that he had drawn his weapon before the man shot him once in the shoulder.

  The diner erupted into chaos immediately, people screaming and running at the sound of gunfire. Everything was in slow motion to Jack though. He looked over at Gavin, saw him drawing his own weapon from his hidden holster inside his jacket.

  When Gavin pulled the trigger, everything was restored to normal. The pain hit him like a thunderbolt concentrated right on his shoulder. He could barely wrench out a groan, it passed his lips as a broken grunt.

  “Jack, c’mon,” Gavin said, pulling his uninjured arm. The lad looked panicked, understandably. Jack could already hear sirens approaching fast.

  Jack followed Gavin blindly. He collapsed in the passenger seat of Gavin’s ugly purple SUV and gripped his shoulder. Gavin kept giving him scared looks, unsure of what to do.

  “Are you okay? How do you feel?” Gavin asked.

  “I'm…” he trailed off, catching sight of the blood pouring from the hole in his shoulder. The world started getting dark around the edges, and he felt dizzy.

  “Please stay awake,” he said. “I'm taking you to Matt’s.”

  Jack nodded, or tried to.

  “Hang on,” Gavin said. He felt Gavin press his hand to his knee.

  And then everything was black.

  And then he was in a hospital bed, in a room that definitely wasn't a hospital. Matt’s house.

  His arm was in a sling, wrapped neatly in a bandage at his shoulder. The pain wasn’t severe, and what was there he could deal with. It wasn't his first time being shot, he would be fine.

  He sat up carefully, mindful of his injury. There was no one else in the room, so he walked out.

  Matt looked a little startled at his entry. The man was in his pajamas, not at all looking like be just performed a surgery. “Hey,” he said. “You’re up early.”

  “How long have I been out?” he asked. His voice was hoarse.

  “A couple days. You feel alright?”

  “I feel fine,” he said.

  Matt nodded, then gestured at the waffle he’d been prepping. “You hungry?”

~

   "Hey Matt, what's up?" Geoff answered.

   "Geoff, it's Jack-"

  “Jack! How’s it going, buddy? There's a ‘Sorry You Got Shot On A Job I Sent You On’ cake waiting for you when you decide to stop being in a drug induced coma.”

  “Come pick me up at Matt’s house, please,” he said, ignoring Geoff’s comment.

  “Sure thing, buddy. Be there in ten.”

  Jack handed Matt’s phone to him. “Thanks,” he said. “For saving me.”

  “Hey, don't thank me. I get paid mad stacks to keep you assholes alive,” Matt said.

~

  Jack leaned on the cool brick of the building. Geoff was a slow driver when there wasn't cops right behind him, so he was prepared to wait. He felt woozy from his two day nap, and the pain in his shoulder had graduated from slight ache to nagging throb. He was looking forward to getting home and swallowing down one of the powerful pain killers Matt had given him.

  Gavin’s ugly purple suv pulled up on the curb. He opened the door, found the interior shockingly _not_ bloodstained, and climbed in.

  “Hey,” Jack said to Gavin. “Was Geoff busy?”

  “No, just thought I'd be a good friend,” Gavin said.

  “Thank you,” he said honestly. Gavin’s face flushed and he looked at the wheel.

  “No problem,” Gavin said.

  Jack stared out the window absently on the drive. Los Santos traffic was busy. The little clock above the radio read 5:30, rush hour as people get off work.

  “How’s your shoulder,” Gavin asks.

  “It’s good.”

  “That's good. People don't realize it, cause of movies and stuff, but that's a dangerous place to get shot. Cause of your heart, and major veins and stuff. Matt said the bullet got stuck in there as well, which saved your life. If it had gone all the way through you might have died.” Gavin was rambling. His fingers on the wheel were tight, white at the knuckles.

  “You okay, Gav?”

  Gavin swallowed hard. “Fine. Just scary, is all.”

  “We get shot all the time around here,” Jack said. “Don’t worry about me.”

  “Yeah,” Gavin said unconvincingly.

  Traffic picked up and the conversation lulled. When they pulled into the garage, Gavin sat in the car for a moment before climbing out.

  “Jack,” he said. Jack paused to look at him.

  Gavin was wringing his hands in front of him. Jack frowned.

  “What's up?”

  There was a pregnant pause before Gavin moved forward and carefully planted a quick kiss on Jack’s lips. As quickly as he was there, he was gone, staring at the ground.

  “Sorry, I-”

  Jack was in shock, but he quickly gathered his thoughts. Every nerve in his body was screaming at him to do something before Gavin ran off.

  “Gavin,” Jack said. “It’s fine.”

  “Fine? Fine as in you're going to pretend it never happened or fine as in you'd like to do it again?”

  “Fine as in I’d like to do it again,” he said.

  It was Gavin’s turn to be shocked, so Jack moved forward to kiss him again.

  Gavin wasted no time in pushing his hands into Jack’s hair and holding him close.

  “I, uh, believe you promised me a date one night in a bar,” Gavin said.

  Jack chuckled, surprised he'd remembered that. “Of course, Gavin.”

**Author's Note:**

> Because the AH-Ventures fucked me up.  
> Cry over jackvin with me at [mcusekat](http://desertsongs.co.vu) on Tumblr. Or send me prompts. Whichever works.


End file.
